


Darkness

by bleedinglight



Series: Snippets of KHUx [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, KHUx spoilers abound, Ventus is a pure heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Sometimes, a heart can be too pure. When a heart is pure, it can be used. Manipulated. Tug along like a puppet on strings. After all, the purest of hearts can cast the darkest of shadows.
Relationships: Darkness & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Snippets of KHUx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Darkness

_Darkness_.

It was an entity that existed since the moment the worlds were born. Just like Light, Darkness was there—a concept. A being. It existed within the deepest part of a person’s heart. Sometimes, it was stronger than the Light. Other times, it was weaker. No one quite knew what it was. No one quite knew what it wanted. For generations, the Master of Masters attempted to fight it off. The Master of Masters knew what to expect, knew that it cannot be defeated so easily; yet, he did everything in his power to find a way to destroy it.

It shouldn’t exist, after all.

Darkness had no place in a world full of light.

But…that was exactly where it belonged.

It was weak, once before. It put itself to sleep after its last battle with the Master of Masters. Another Keyblade War fought and finished. More hearts being forced to feed Kingdom Hearts. It was a never-ending cycle.

It was one where only the Master of Masters seemed against it.

Why could he not understand?

Darkness was pivotal in the balance of the worlds just as Light was. Without one, the other could destroy it all. But it seemed like there was more to the Master than it originally thought. There was a strength to him that it underestimated. Yet, the Master was far from human.

No, Darkness could not say he was even a human at all.

A Keyblade turned human. If Darkness and Light existed since the birth of worlds, then something was needed to keep it balanced. A Keyblade born from the worlds. The Key that would witness the balance struggles, participate in so many wars since the beginning of time.

It slept for years after the War, even as its powers continued slowly affect the hearts of many.

Slowly, it began to awaken when it sensed something new.

Something it hadn’t felt in _years_.

A heart of pure light.

Purer than even those so-called Princesses of Light it witnessed over the years. Purer than even the Keyblade Masters that the Master had taken under his own wing to raise and train. This heart was something about it that drew Darkness to it. Slowly, it unwrapped itself from its curls of slumber and traversed through the empty streets of Daybreak Town in order to search for this heart. It was brand new. The heart of a babe.

_Well then_.

It hovered over this child—this new heart born into a world of strife.

It wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

For a moment, it surveyed its surroundings. It was unnatural for a newborn to be left on its alone. In fact, it seemed that whomever his parents were, they left him behind. Were they frightened by the power of his heart? Was it too pure for them? Or were they just scared of the possible power that he held inside? Even for Darkness, it seemed too cruel to just leave a child alone.

On the other hand, this provided it an opportunity. A way to sneak around the Master of Masters and his all-knowing eye. A way to slip inside and manipulate the events that will happen. The Master of Masters may be a master strategist, but every strategy had a hole in it. Even having a failsafe wouldn’t be enough to account for every possible thing that could go wrong. For something to happen outside of the all-knowing gaze.

Darkness wrapped itself around the newborn babe.

He cried.

His pure heart was sensitive to its darkness. A ball of bright light that couldn’t protect itself from the element designed to destroy it; however, the Darkness found that even if it couldn’t creep inside of it, there was something else. The child’s heart was far too pure. Not because it was filled with just light.

It held a darkness just as powerful.

It provided a haven for the Darkness, a corner that it can creep in and hide in. A heart born to become the perfect catalyst of both darkness _and_ light. It was confused. How could a heart be pure of both? Was this child even human? It felt like one. In fact, it seemed like every other infant it had set its gaze on before.

….

The child could become the perfect Key, then.

Taking the child, Darkness decided to bring it to a place where it could be raised properly. A place where it knew the child would grow up to become a Keyblade Wielder—one that should not exist but will anyway. Even if the child does not become a Guardian of Light or one of the Dandelions that the Master of Masters would no doubt set up as part of his scheme. All it needed was the perfect vessel.

Even if it meant bringing the boy to the Master’s attention, it was worth the risk.

\---

It needed Ventus to become a part of the Dandelions.

Killing the girl and her Dream Eater was easy.

Just one fell swoop had them both on the ground with the light leaving their eyes.

It made sure that Ventus wouldn’t remember any of it. It made sure that Ventus didn’t have to do anything other than pick up the book, replacing the girl. The girl wasn’t fit to be a Dandelion anyway. She was far too kind. Too hesitant. She wouldn’t have chosen to become a Dandelion anyway without that other one joining her. Her heart—it wasn’t right for it. She may have survived the War once before, but it would not be enough. She would become blinded.

Ventus would not.

Darkness sank its claws a little more into this boy of pure heart.

It needed everything to be ready. Even if Ventus would eventually remember and grow to hate it for everything, but this was necessary. Much like the Master of Masters, everything required a sacrifice, even if it meant pitting everyone against each other.

The Keyblade War.

Laughable.

All it ever did was bring more destruction onto this world, but that was what the Master wanted, didn’t he? Destruction in hopes it would destroy the Darkness—no, all he needed was another step in his master plan. Another step closer to the end. It was fine with Darkness.

Whatever the Master planned, Darkness would follow suit.

It didn’t need to beat him in strategy, after all. No, all it needed was to stay in the game and make it harder for the Master to win.

So, it made sure that Ventus took the book. It made sure that the girl and her Dream Eater wouldn’t come back. Not at the moment, anyway. This world was compiled of data, after all. Her data would continue to live on even if she no longer possessed a body.

Right now, everything was falling into place.

It took on Ava’s form.

It made sure that Ventus’ memories would be disoriented, nothing more than a fog of confusion. It wouldn’t do if he remembered. Not right now, anyway.

By having Ventus become a part of the Dandelions, it would give Darkness a place to move. A way to slip in. Without the Master giving direct orders, it was easy. The children he had chosen weren’t all ready for the role. It knew that the Master might have anticipated this—the guy planned for lifetimes ahead. But it knew that going along with what was foretold was just another way of being able to slip in.

It was a ghost, after all.

An entity.

It didn’t need to win. Just exist. After all, the Master perceived it to be a threat, but the Darkness viewed him the same way. The Master was a paradox in the timelines.

He should not exist.

Darkness needed to ensure that the Master’s plan didn’t work out to the fullest.

(It was too easy sinking its claws into Ventus’ pure heart.)

\---

It slept.

Ventus’ pure heart was empty, but it was calming.

A perfect home for it.

After everything, it needed to rest. To slowly regain its power once more. It needed to keep whatever parts of Ventus’ heart together. A quarter of its power was taken when that puppet of the Master’s tore it out of him, giving birth to a creature that should not have existed. It sank deeper, hiding within the light of this child’s heart.

For now, it needed to protect this heart.

Protect its home.

Until the time came for when it needed to awaken again.


End file.
